


Make Me Feel The Same

by yuletide_archivist



Category: Jessie's Girl (Song)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-23
Updated: 2007-12-23
Packaged: 2018-01-25 07:56:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1640066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuletide_archivist/pseuds/yuletide_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And maybe Adam was his best friend, but she was Jessie's girl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make Me Feel The Same

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to red wench and sundancekid for the betas!
> 
> Written for thefourthvine

 

 

Adam scowled and laid into the horn one more time. The light in Jessie's room flicked off, _finally_ , and a few seconds later, Jessie came outside. He slammed the front door, ran down the walkway, and slammed the car door once he was inside.

"What's your problem?" he asked. His hair fell into his eyes. It shone in the glow from the streetlight, until he ran his fingers through it, pushing it away from his forehead. 

"I've been out here forever," Adam said. He put the car into drive and pulled off, down the street. "The hell took you so long?"

"I was on the phone with Christie," Jessie said. He glanced at Adam and fiddled with a pocket on his jean jacket. "Uh, and I told her she could meet us at the movie."

Adam glared as he turned off Jessie's street and onto Main. "You said we were going without her tonight."

"Come on, man," Jessie said. He stretched his legs as much as he could, but his knees still bumped into the glove box. "She said she was _lonely_." He waggled his eyebrows. "You expect me to turn that down?"

Adam snorted. "You wouldn't even if I did." He changed lanes without signaling, and they both ignored the honking car behind them. "Just don't kick us kicked out again, alright? I want to see the end this time."

"Yeah yeah," Jessie said. The skin from his collarbones to all the way behind him ears turned pink. "We won't get caught again."

\---

Jessie leaned forward in his seat once they pulled into the parking lot. Adam, scanning for an empty space, saw her first. She leaned against the wall near the box office, hands in her back pockets, smacking bubble gum. Adam parked without mentioning it.

Jessie checked his reflection in the window while Adam locked the door. Adam rolled his eyes. 

"You see her anywhere?" Jessie asked. He was looking between the rows of parked cars.

Adam nudged their shoulders together and nodded towards the door. Jessie frowned, searching, until he found her. His eyes widened slightly and he grinned.

"Awesome," he said, and shouldered Adam back.

When they stepped up the curb towards the theater, Adam hung behind while Jessie hurried to her. He shoved his hands into his pockets and carefully studied the line to the teller--people discussing movies, arguing over popcorn sizes, counting money. He didn't need to watch Jessie with her. He already knew, from weeks of second-hand experience, how she chipmunked her gum into her cheek for Jessie to kiss her, how she fisted one hand in his shirt, just under the delicate hollow of his throat, how she let him slip a knee between her own. He knew how Jessie's hands, strong and square, cradled her jaw, her neck, the dip of her waist. He knew how Jessie's mouth shone when they pulled apart, how the pulse beat visibly in his throat, and how his voice deepened until he remembered the rest of the world.

"How's it going, Adam?" she said eventually, after three couples and one family bought tickets. He recognized it as an all clear and turned back to them. She chewed her gum again and had her arms wrapped around Jessie's waist. One of Jessie's arms hung over her shoulders. His smirking lips, darker than usual, made Adam want to hit something.

"You know," he said, and nodded to the ticket booth. "We ready?"

He stood behind them in line.

"But I don't _want_ to see _Raiders of the Lost Ark_ again!" she said, leaning back to look into Jessie's face. She pouted, just a little. "You know I don't like snakes!"

Adam laughed, unable to help himself. Jessie glanced back and met his eyes; the tightness of his mouth told Adam how hard he tried not to smile.

"That's sort of the point," Jessie said, and then he turned to her again. "I mean, Christie, we already decided this is what we're seeing."

"But--"

"Look," Adam snapped, suddenly sick of her, " _you_ invited yourself along, but _I_ want to see _Raiders_ , and so does Jessie, so that's what we're seeing."

She stared at him, her mouth parted and her eyebrows raised. "Alright," she said after a second. "Fine." She pulled her arms away from Jessie and crossed them over her own torso.

Jessie just stood there, looking forward. He didn't unclench his jaw until he moved up to the box office. She hovered a step behind him. With their tickets bought, they went inside, to the concessions, without looking back. _Shit_ , thought Adam.

"One for _Raiders_ at 7:40," he said distractedly. He tried to keep an eye on them through the windows. The girl behind the counter smiled pityingly at him when she took his money.

"No date?" she asked.

Adam scowled and looked the other way until he could snatch his ticket.

He wound up three people behind Jessie in line; she went to the bathroom. Jessie bought her a small Diet Coke, extra ice, no straw. She liked to take off the lid, drink, and then let each piece of ice melt in her mouth. She only ate with one hand, so the other was warm enough to hold.

Adam bought two hot dogs and loaded them with condiments while they waited for her. She took her drink from Jessie and walked off without looking at Adam. Jessie rolled his eyes and they followed.

"What's the matter with you?" Jessie asked quietly.

"Nothing." Adam shrugged. "What's the matter with _her_?"

"Christ, would you cut it out? What's your problem?"

"I don't have one," Adam said slowly.

Jessie looked him up and down. Neon lighting ran along the hallway. His already blue eyes and dark hair shone intensely, unnaturally blue as he studied Adam. "Yeah, _o_ kay," he said eventually, and sped to walk with her instead. 

They sat in the back row, under the glow of the projector. No one looked at each other until Adam offered her a napkin, for her wet hand, and Jessie a hot dog with only ketchup and relish, his favorite. He'd (accidentally (on purpose)) forgotten the mustard; no matter how Jessie's mouth stretched as he ate, Adam couldn't see the point of a hot dog without mustard.

And just like that, they could have been watching TV in Jessie's basement. She hooked one leg over his knee and talked through the previews. Jessie spread his jacket, annoying in the summer heat but clever in the theater chill, over her lap, and hid one hand beneath it. He leaned into Adam's shoulder, and Adam shifted his weight to press back. Once the lights dimmed, they sat in companionable silence, save for the periodic slosh of ice in water.

\---

Adam woke late that night on his belly, with his face pressed against his pillow and his hips pressing against his mattress. He rolled over and pressed one hand over the front of his boxers. His hips jumped towards the contact, rolling of their own volition, and he tucked his thumb under the waistband.

The threads of Adam's dream were already slipping away, but he chased them: another body tumbling around the bed with him, above and below and beside him, behind him, all simultaneously. He slid his hand into his boxers. The damp spot, just under the elastic, glided over his wrist. He gripped himself firmly, stroked. His thumb led the way up his dick, and dragged slowly, reluctantly, over the head when his hand tugged back down to the base.

He pushed his boxers to his thighs with his other hand, then laid it lightly over his lower belly. With his thumb tucked into his navel and his fingers spread, his dick grazed his hand with every stroke. He licked his lips and pressed down on his abdomen, keeping himself from thrusting into his fist. He couldn't get away; he couldn't go closer.

Who had his dream featured? He remembered dark hair brushing over his chest, his nipples. He remembered large hands holding him to the mattress. Had there been a mouth, hot and wet, on his stomach? He traced his thumb over his bellybutton and shuddered. His hand skittered and then sped. His thumb now moved smoothly with the rest of his hand, back and forth on his dick.

He'd been touching them, just before he thrust himself into wakefulness. Whoever it was had held themselves trembling above him, thighs tense around his hips, and he'd slid one hand slowly down their spine. They gasped, their face hidden against his neck, as he'd traced his thumb between their cheeks. They'd squirmed back, and higher, trying to press his fingers lower, and when he'd moved--when he'd _touched_ \--

Adam shoved his hand between his own thighs and squeezed his balls as they pulled up, against his body. His hips snapped sharply, finally free to thrust in earnest. Adam remembered blue eyes, crinkled in a grateful grin, and then he was coming in jerks, in spurts.

Before he caught his breath, before his thighs stopped shaking and his wrist started aching, he felt around on the floor and found one of the day's socks. He wiped himself clean and tossed the sock away. It landed near the closet. He eased his boxers back into place, careful not to touch himself again.

He crooked one elbow over his eyes and fell back asleep. He didn't dream for the rest of the night.

\---

"Where are you going?" Adam's mom called when he walked past her to the kitchen.

"Out with Jessie," he yelled back. He opened the pantry door and rummaged. He found a box of Pop-Tarts. Even though they were strawberry, and unfrosted, he took two foil packets.

"Where to?" his mom asked.

Adam rolled his eyes. "The lake." He patted down his pockets and found his keys, then headed to the front door. He slammed it on his mom's final shout ("Be careful!") and got in his car. He rolled down the windows as he drove and let the hot air blow over his skin.

Jessie was waiting on the front porch when Adam pulled around the corner. His shirt hung, folded, over his shoulder and he held a Coke in one hand. When he saw Adam, he grabbed a plastic grocery bag and walked to the car.

"Anything good?" Adam nodded to the bag.

Jessie shook his head. "Couldn't get any. It's all Cokes."

Adam shrugged and pulled away. Jessie stretched his right arm out along the window. His skin glowed in the sunlight.

"Where's her street again?" Adam asked when he turned off Main and into a subdivision. 

"Third on the left." Jessie pointed. Adam slapped down his hand.

"I know which way left is, asshole."

She was waiting on her porch as well. The ties to her bikini peaked out at her neck, under a shirt Adam recognized as Jessie's. Her hair, so dark it shone black even in the morning's bright sun, bounced over her shoulders and upper arms when she ran to the car. Adam remembered dark hair between his fingers, from the previous night's dream, and looked away. He opened his first Pop-Tart package as noisily as possible, but could still hear every wet sound when Jessie leaned out the window to kiss her. They pulled apart with a smack and she giggled, then got in.

She slid into the center of the back seat and leaned forward, putting one elbow on each front seat. "Thanks for picking me up," she said, and poked Adam's shoulder. He met her gaze in the rear-view mirror and shot her a falsely confident grin as he drove off.

"No big deal," he said. "Where's your car?"

"My sister's broke down, so she's taking mine to work." 

"Mmm." Adam nodded. He took a huge bite of Pop-Tart and chewed. "Gimme a drink," he said through a mouthful. "This thing is way too dry."

Jessie opened a new Coke, which fizzed onto his fingers and arms. "Shit, shit," he said, and leaned forward to chase the liquid with his mouth. He sealed his lips over the top of the can and sucked up the foam, then ran his tongue after a trickle down the side. He thrust the can at Adam without looking. Their hands brushed when Adam took it, but Jessie was too busy sucking his own fingers clean to notice.

Adam drank three huge gulps and then shoved the cold can between his legs. He closed both hands over the steering wheel and stared at the road--car, car, truck, car. 

"This got all over me," Jessie grumbled. He tossed his shirt by his feet and ran his hands over his chest. "Dammit." He rubbed at a drop just below one nipple, then licked his fingers to try again. The car slowed as Adam studied him from the corner of his eye. He tried to swallow and then took another swig of Coke: his mouth was dry again, though no longer from pastry.

They picked up burgers near the lake. A few kids tossed a Frisbee on the shore, and a middle-aged couple walked their dog. Adam backed his station wagon towards the shore, and they ate on the tailgate. Their feet dangled as they squabbled over fries, ketchup, napkins. Eventually, Jessie wrapped one arm around her shoulder to pull her towards him. She held the last fry as far as possible from Jessie, but waved it in Adam's face without realizing. He leaned forward and chomped off half.

"Victory fry!" he crowed, and chewed noisily. She glanced over her shoulder and wrinkled her nose at him, though she also grinned.

"Ganging up on me is cheating!" she said. While she was distracted, Jessie pulled her hand to his mouth. He took the fry and kissed her fingertips, then clenched the fry between his teeth like a toothpick.

"All's fair in love and war, babe," he said.

When she tried to take back the fry--with her mouth, of _course_ \--Adam slid from the tailgate and stuffed their trash into the empty burger bag. He took his time in walking to the can. When he tossed the garbage and headed back, he saw her pull away from Jessie. She hopped to the ground and faced him, then took three steps backwards, towards the water. She toyed with the hem of her shirt, Jessie's shirt, with one hand and cocked her head. Adam couldn't hear what she said, but her teasing grin only grew clearer as he walked closer.

Jessie leaned back onto his elbows, onto the car, and waved one hand at her. She grabbed the hem with both hands, her forearms crossed, and pulled it over her head in one fluid movement. Her torso pulled smooth and tight with her arms raised. Once she tugged the shirt from her head, her hair tumbled around her shoulders.

Adam opened the driver's door and stood beside it. He turned towards the engine to take off his own shirt. He tossed in onto the seat and kicked his sandals onto the floormat. She'd shimmied out of her cut-offs by the time he closed the door and was leaning through the open rear passenger window. Her breasts hung just below her face as she stretched. Adam looked in the back seat and saw she was after her purse. He reached through the window on his side and grabbed it, then handed it to her over the seat.

"Thanks," she said, and they both pulled out. She took a plastic bottle from her bag and looked towards the lake. Jessie had started towards the water and was picking his way around rocks in the sand. "Will you oil me up, babe?" she called. Jessie turned and she waved the bottle above her head. He headed back, grinning.

The oil slid from Jessie's cupped palm and down his forearm as he worked it into her skin. His long fingers rubbed the oil into her back while she moved her own slippery hands over her chest, her belly. The tracks of their strokes glistened in the sun.

Adam hovered near the car and tried not to noticeably stare. Once her entire body shone, though, she just turned to him and offered the bottle. "Want any?"

He swallowed with some effort and shook his head wordlessly.

"Aww, sure he does!" Jessie said. With two huge steps, he was in front of Adam and wiped his palms down his chest. Jessie's hands glided over Adam's nipples. He couldn't keep himself from gasping, but Jesse just ran the back of his hands over Adam's sides before stepping away again.

"Better than a towel, man." Jessie rubbed his hands together briskly and turned back to the lake. "Now let's do this thing."

She stayed by the car until the oil dried, but Adam and Jessie went in regardless. They waded in up to their waists and splashed each other, both trying not to shiver. The water rolled off their skin, except for on Adam's chest and Jessie's hands. There, it beaded in the remains of the oil, a map of where they'd touched.

She joined them in the water eventually. They floated with their heads together and watched the clouds. When Adam stretched, he could touch either one of them: her toes against his left shin, Jessie's fingers against his right arm. The lake's small waves rocked them calmly.

They'd planned on staying until dusk, but watching the clouds turned to frowning at the clouds after Jessie pointed to a line of dusty thunderheads. They built in the eastern sky, towards home. The lake emptied of other people, but the three of them sat on the shore to see if the storm would shift paths. She spread out a towel and laid on her stomach, her arms folded neatly under her cheek. The small of her back was the last part to dry, aside from her hair, which curled in the humidity.

When they heard the first distant thunder, Adam herded them into the station wagon. Jessie sat in the back seat and she dozed against his chest. Adam turned the radio down, and they drove silently to the storm.

\---

At Jessie's house, Adam waited to shower. She bathed in his parent's bathroom and Jessie used his own, but there wasn't a third. Adam stretched out on Jessie's bed with his hands behind his neck. He only meant to rest while he waited, but he woke up with Jessie perched on the edge of the bed, leaning over him. His hair still dripped from the shower, down over both their bare chests, and he held a towel closed around his waist.

"Uh," Adam said, and blinked. He rubbed his eyes with one hand.

"I was--" Jessie began. "You were asleep, and I--my watch--" He glanced at the bedpost. Adam looked, and yeah, Jessie's watch rested on the top.

"Here." Adam reached for the watch, but Jessie's hand reached it first. Their fingers collided, and the watch fell between the bed and the wall. Adam turned to dig for it, and came up a few seconds later with it in his hand.

"Here," he said again. Jessie took the watch, and their fingers brushed again. This touch was slower, purposeful. Jessie stared at Adam.

"Thanks," he said. He bit his bottom lip and looked at the watch, at their hands.

Adam took a deep breath and dropped the watch. It landed next to the pillow, but neither one went for it. Adam wound his fingers hesitantly between Jessie's. When Jessie didn't pull away, he slid his other hand into Jessie's damp hair.

Jessie turned to meet Adam's gaze. He let go of his lip and absently licked over indentations from his teeth. Adam tugged him down, and Jessie's mouth was open against his once they kissed.

Adam moved their hands down to the bed and slid his legs over. Jessie stayed where he sat for a while. He carefully licked into Adam's mouth and kept his knees turned away until Adam grabbed him by the shoulder. He tugged Jessie towards him, and with a bite to the lips, Jessie went. He stretched out next to Adam, and as his kisses grew rougher, he moved closer. He sucked Adam's bottom lip into his mouth and let go of his hand to palm his ribs. He bit, again, and worked one leg between Adam's. The towel bunched as Adam gasped and pressed closer to Jessie, grinding them together. Jessie rumbled, growled, and bent his head to suck Adam's neck, under his jaw--

When the door opened, Adam froze. She walked in, toweling her hair with one hand. Jessie snapped his head towards her but didn't pull away from Adam. Jessie's neck flushed.

"Oh," she said softly, and stopped walking. Her towel dropped.

"Christie," Jessie said in a low voice. He took his hand from Adam's hip, hesitated, and held it to her.

"Oh," she repeated. Her nipples hardened under her shirt, another of Jessie's; Adam swallowed.

"Christie, please?" Jessie nudged Adam's shoulder without breaking eye contact with her. Her wet hair began to leave damp spots on the shirt. She wore a pair of Jessie's boxers. Adam knew them from late-night TV and breakfasts eaten standing in front of the fridge.

"Please," Adam whispered, and scooted over, away from Jessie. Jessie patted the space between them and raised his eyebrows.

"Oh hell yes," she said softly, and grinned. She grabbed the bottom of her shirt and pulled it off as she crossed to the bed. Her breasts, high and round, swayed as she crawled up Jessie's body. She pushed him onto his back and kissed him with one hand over each shoulder and her arms extended, predatorily. He cupped one breast and wrapped his other arm around her waist to tip her onto her side.

She landed with her back to Adam. He pulled her wet hair away from her shoulders as she pulled the towel from Jessie's waist. Adam leaned up to see her close her hand around Jessie's dick, and they all three groaned at once. He pressed his mouth, hard, to her shoulder, her neck, and she pushed back against him.

Adam thrust slowly into the curve of her thigh. The vein in her neck pulsed, and he traced it with his teeth. She shivered and he slipped his hand over her waist. Jessie's hand wasn't at her breast anymore; Adam rubbed his palm over her nipple, and spread his fingers to graze the other as well. She pulled away from Jessie's mouth and panted at the ceiling, eyes closed. Her arm still moved, hand pumping at Jessie's cock. 

When Adam shifted to watch again, wanting to see the delicate bones in her wrist stir as she worked, he found Jessie's hand down her boxers and Jessie's gaze upon his face. "Both of you now," he said.

Adam looked down at her. Her eyes were still closed, but she turned her face towards his. He leaned to kiss her, and she slid her tongue into his mouth almost immediately. Her lips tasted artificial, like cherries covered in wax, but her mouth tasted like Jessie. Adam moaned and licked into her. 

She fumbled behind her, trying to get at his dick, and he rolled away slightly to kick off his swim trunks. When she closed her hand around him, she made the same motions with both hands. She twisted her hand along his head, smearing her thumb over him, and Adam heard his moan come from Jessie's mouth. Her pulled away from her and leaned over her body to find Jessie, kissing him desperately. 

"I want," Jessie murmured into his mouth. "I want, I, oh, I _want_ \--"

And maybe Adam was his best friend, but she was Jessie's girl. Christie let go of both of their cocks and reached above her head, into the pillow case. Her breasts pulled up as she dug. Adam leaned to lick her nipple and she gasped, but when her hand reappeared around a foil square, she pushed him away.

Jessie knelt up between her legs and pulled the boxers from her hips. He licked one finger and then slowly pushed it inside her. Her hands froze on the condom and Adam took it from her. He opened it without looking; he couldn't tear his eyes from Jessie's finger, slipping deeper into her with each thrust, sliding out wet and shining.

Jessie rolled the condom down for himself and lowered his body to hers. They kissed for a moment, ground against each other, but Jessie's hand closed on Adam's shoulder. His fingers tightened when Christie tipped her hips towards him and he moved forward, in. She arched her neck and her head rolled towards Adam's. He kissed her, feeling their rhythm through Jessie's grip on his shoulder and her pants against his mouth. Adam clasped his own dick and matched them, slow and easy.

Christie slid a hand between their bellies, between her legs. Adam opened his eyes and watched her face as she started rubbing herself. She stopped kissing him and just leaned her forehead against his. Her breath came quickly on his cheek. Adam skimmed his hand over her side, up her ribs, and over to her breast. He pinched her nipple; she moaned, and he did it harder. Her hips bucked up against Jessie's, and Jessie took his hand from Adam to slid it under the small of her back, and hold her to him. He thrust hard, three, four times, and then she wrapped her ankles around his legs, holding him still while she groaned and came.

Adam pulled his hand from her as Jessie slowed his pace again. Jessie lowered himself to her, lowered them both to the bed, and kissed her softly. He ran his tongue over her bottom lip, which she'd bitten. When her breathing came back to normal, Christie opened her eyes and grinned at Jessie, raised an eyebrow and nodded to Adam. Adam's hand tightened on his dick when Jessie met his gaze.

"Go on," she said, and shoved Jessie's shoulder lightly. Jessie glanced at her once, then pulled out and tossed the condom to the floor. He pushed himself to his knees again and lay back on his side, facing Adam. She curled around his back, one hand coming down to toy with his nipple, and Adam leaned in to kiss him. Jessie surged towards him, tangling their legs and fitting their cocks against each other. Adam moved his hand over Jessie's shoulder, over her shoulder, and pressed them both closer by the small of her back. He heard the wet noises of her sucking on Jessie's neck and sped his thrusts. 

Christie slid one finger into her mouth and reached between Jessie's thighs. A moment later, Jessie's entire body tightened as he came. Adam pulled them tighter to him, pushing his dick through Jessie's come, _Jessie's come_ , between their bellies. It wasn't until both of them fumbled to get a hand between his own legs that he followed Jessie into orgasm, with Jessie's hand on his balls and hers light on his cock.

He and Jessie panted hard into each other's mouths as they came down, then kissed again, sloppily. Christie shifted under Adam's hand and he realized he still held them all tightly together. His arm protested when he relaxed it. He traced his fingers over her skin and Jessie's skin indiscriminately.

Christie threaded her fingers into Jessie's hair, and though she didn't tug, he moved away from Adam and craned his neck to see her, kiss her. Adam pushed himself onto his elbow and watched them move back into each other. Her hand went to Jessie's hip when he rolled, first onto his back and then onto his other side, to her. He cradled Christie's face with one hand and kissed her, pressing his mouth to her lips and cheekbones and hair.

Adam sighed. He sat up the rest of the way and moved off the bed, as gently as he could. "I'll grab that shower now," he said, and left them to each other.

-

Adam tucked his keys into his pocket as he walked into the mall, towards the food court. His sun burnt shoulders chafed uncomfortably under his shirt. He pressed the heel of his hand against the worst spot, over his collarbone. The blunt force wasn't as painfully satisfying as scratching would be, but it dispersed some of the ache.

He sat near the fountain outside the arcade and listened to the beeping games, the groaning and cheering players. He was a few minutes early, according to the clock on the opposite wall, but he searched the crowd anyway. In the late afternoon, on a weekday in summer, most of the shoppers were families, mothers with kids. 

Adam heard them before he saw them: the brightness of Christie's laugh, the flow of Jessie's voice as he teased her about something. They came from the other direction, behind the fountain, and as he went one way to meet them, they took the other. 

"Hey!" he called out, once he realized they were going in circles. "Jessie, Christie! Over here!" They turned, looking for him. When he caught up, he looped one arm over Jessie's shoulder and they walked off, Adam with Jessie with Christie. 

 


End file.
